When Souls Collide
by Kawaii Shinigami-chan
Summary: When a new girl attends the academy, mischief begins to stir. I know i suck at summaries! Just read it and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Sorry, I know it sucks! ~Shinigami-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.. If I did.. Black star would be mine!

Chapter 1: Welcome to DWMA

It was a rather normal day; of course… the academy was packed. New meisters and weapons flooded the place. One girl in particular was there. Her long ebony tresses were messy and reached her waist. They were pulled into twin tails. She stood at 5 foot 6.

Her skin was pale, yet fair, her eyes the colour of gold. She smiled brightly. She stood next to two renowned Meisters, Deathette the Kid (Kiddleiyah) and Black Star. Kiddy was hugging her and Black Star patted her head.

"Make sure you come back home to tell us how your doing, and visit the death room often!" Kiddy said.

"Kya ha ha! Kiddy stop being such a worry wart! She is my daughter after all! She's a Star!" Black Star yelled. The girl just stood and watched as her parents bickered.

"Mom! Dad! Stahp it! Stahp it now!" She yelled. Kiddy and Black Star stopped.

"Sorry Kiba."

"Thank you. I love you guys, now go home before I have Uncle Kid and Grandpa shoo you out!" She gave them both hugs before running off and up the stairs to the academy. She was up in less than 2 minutes. She had been climbing these stairs since she was a child.

Now, She'll be attending..

Sorry its so short! Second chapter will be up soon! Tell me what you think you people!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I know, you people who are reading this, might be a tad bit confused about who might Deathette the Kid, Kiddleiyah, or Kiddy be. She is an O.C I created awhile back. She's Death the Kid's twin sister. She's married to Black Star. Why? Because I don't ship Tsubaki and Black Star. I only see them as friends. I simply rival ship XD. Alright, time for chapter 2~! – Shinigami-Chan (or Ari, seeing as I have a few people stalking this story *cough* Josh [I don't mind him..] *cough* Bonnie [or her.]*Cough* maybe Sir Dinkus] [Him I mind…] *cough cough*)))

Chapter 2: Zipher Aaron Kilik and Lin Sae-Vii to the rescue?

Once Kiba reached the top, she turned and smiled. The view always took her breath away. She loved Death City. She loved the academy. She loved everything about this place.

"Come on Lin! We're going to be late!"

A girl of Japanese decent was sluggishly running up the stairs. She was sweating and her short black hair stuck to her face. She followed behind a Green haired boy. He smiled brightly and continued to run up. Without noticing, he ran into Kiba and knocked her down.

Kiba landed on her feet, yet skidded back a bit, then fell back. The boy blinked and helped her up.

"Sorry about that. I'm Zipher Kilik. And you are?"

"Kiba Star..."

"Of the Star clan? I heard that one of the only members got married to a Shinigami." Zipher said. Kiba sighed and dusted herself off. She thrusted her thumb towards herself.

"I'm their daughter. Kiba Sirius Desu Star, a Shinigami and a Demon. I have an older brother too. His name is Itami. He's a big jerk!" Kiba said. "Well… We better get going before we're late. Sid would get really mad if we're not there…" Kiba ran of and into the academy. Once she entered the room where the freshmen would meet, Sid handed her a Meister pin. Zipher and Lin walked in after.

-Later-

"Take your time in finding a partner, or you can go to the bingo game on the weekends for partner feeling tests. That's where I found my partner." Sid announced, after the mob of freshmen were dismissed.

"Man, I'd like to be partnered with a girl..." A Meister said to a Weapon.

"Imagine sharing the same dorm with one." The other drooled. They turned and spotted Kiba. The weapon smirked and walked over to her. He placed a hand by her head and moved his face close to hers.

"You should be my Meister." He said.

"I think not... You are vulgar and not worth my time." She turned to walk off. The boy grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast pretty. You're not going anywhere until you a-.." Zipher's fist collided with his face. The male hit the ground.

"Kiba said No..." He said with a malicious smile on his lips. Kiba was shocked for a second before snapping out of it. She bent over to where the guy was and smiled, her dog like Canine's showing.

"You do realize I'm Shinigami-sama's Granddaughter right? I could have you kicked out for assault." She stood straight.

"Thank you Zipher..." Without another word, she left.

A.N: How was that? I do hope it was good. Thanks for reading! – Shinigami-chan


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Sorry it took me so long, but I've been sick. So... I've decided to give you all a little treat... I will introduce Frey Von Rosenberg in this story… Frey… is well… Heh… Hey Dinkus… Violin~! And I'd like to Thank Author-144 for all the support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater ; w ;

Chapter 3: Kiba is a musical prodigy?

Kiba walked over to the Gallows, Her cheeks a bright red, but she had a look of shame on her face. She couldn't help but feel weak. She couldn't defend herself; Instead Zipher had to do it for her.

"CUZZEH!" And with that, Kiba was on the ground with her Cousin Shiori on her back. Kiba just laughed.

"Shi Shi-nii! If I break an arm or a finger, Frey will be after you." They both shivered at that. The bastard was… Well… You know… Shiori climbed off of her and pulled her up. Shiori had short purple hair with lines of the Sanzu on the left of her head; her eyes were a lavender pink colour. She looked a lot like Crona, but had a little hint of Kid in there… Somewhere…

They both walked into the Gallows. Kid smiled once he saw Kiba.

"Ah, My Symmetrical niece, I have your room ready for you!" He said, but he just stood there, admiring her Symmetry. Kiba looked over to Shiori. They both nodded and turned back towards Kid.

"*Inhale* 7!"

Kid began to sob like mad. Shiori lead Kiba to the room she would be staying in. It was in prefect symmetry. A Black and White canopy bed resided in the middle, a lamp on either side of it, a Shinigami mask rug at the foot of the bed. By the window was a desk for her to write and study. She had her own bathroom and a walk in closet, even a phone.

Shiori turned and walked out. Kiba sat on her bed and relaxed for awhile. She had a long day and it felt good to do so. Just as she started to get comfortable, the phone rang. She sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Gutentag, Mien Student. I'm back. You have lessons tomorrow. Remember what I told you. You must keep your talent strong. I gave you enough time off while I was in Germany, though you should have come with me. I will see you soon." And with that, the line went dead. Kiba hung up the phone and opened the window, inhaled, and yelled with all her might.

"GOD DAMN IT! I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU ONE DAY I SWEAR TO IT! AND IF I DON'T, I WILL MURDER YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP AND RIP OF YOUR-…"

*RING RING*

"Hello?"

"No, you will not do any of that stuff, Mien student. You absolutely adore me. Goodbye."

Kiba growled and hung it up. There was a knock on her door. She opened it up.

"WHA- oh… Kimihiko? What are you doing here?"

A little girl with short but curly white hair and blue eyes stood at the door. She held up a violin case.

"Onii-chan you left your Violin in Kimihiko's room when you were playing her a song, So Kimihiko brought it over for you."

"Awe thanks little sis. Here." Kiba reached into her pocket and pulled out a lollipop. She handed it to Kimihiko and smiled.

"Tell Mom and Dad I love them Okay?"

"Okay Onii-Chan!" Kimihiko ran off with a big smile on her face. Kiba lay back on her bed and slept. She woke up to the Sun's rays and its stupid laughter. She sighed, remembering her lessons. She quickly showered and put on the frilly black dress and white pantyhose that she hated wearing, combed her hair and let it stay down. She put on her black flats and grabbed her case.

"Crap… I need to go." She ran out of her room and bumped into Akio, Shiori's twin brother. He took a single look at her and snickered. Kiba gave him a glare.

"Akio, I am equipped with a violin bow and I can kick your ass single handedly. Now, you forget this happened, or I'll bring Frey over today."

Akio ran off screaming. Kiba hurried and ran off to Frey's music studio.

"Man! Since he's back, maybe The Priceless Alexandrite is there too!" Zipher said as he and Lin were walking. Once they got there, they walked in.

A sweet melody was heard in the halls, its sound made everyone who listened to it want more.

"Lie, lie, liar. Liar you will pay for your sins~. So tell me how does it fill? How does it fill to be like you? I think your mouth should be quiet, because it never tells the truth. So-…" Kiba stopped singing. "Zipher?"

"And May I ask what you are doing here?" Frey asked. He had white hair and bright green eyes.

"Why? BECAUSE SCREW THE RULES I HAVE GREEN HAIR!" Zipher said.

A.N: This was about four pages long. And the song Kiba was singing is With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear by Sleeping with Sirens. Isn't Frey just… -Shiver- I do hope you like this! Thanks for reading ~ Kawaii Shinigami-chan


End file.
